


That one meeting in the forest

by RitTheLiar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, more tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitTheLiar/pseuds/RitTheLiar
Summary: Kuroko is a frail child with a weak presence, so his grandmother made him a red cloak to make him more noticeable. One day he meets two beastboys in the forest and that meeting changes a lot in his life.Kinda Fantasy-like AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly idea that I started writing after seeing this pic: http://tetsumine.tumblr.com/post/84814369221/%E9%BB%92%E3%83%90%E3%82%B9log1%EF%BC%97  
> So this is loosely based on the Red-Riding Hood. 
> 
> At first Kise wasn't even supposed to be here! But he somehow ended up barging in. Knowing this you'll be aware who am I leaning towards, but I promise to deliver some good KiKuro too. But AoKuro ftw.

The boy was walking at his usual pace, although, from time to time, some sudden noises caused him to pause and cautiously look around. After all, he was alone in the forest, and lately every neighbour was talking about how many passersby had gone missing there. He sighed and continued forward, pulling his red hood slightly more over his eyes.

Kuroko Tetsuya was a bright twelve-year old, but without any special talents. A bit small and weak for his age, which his peers never failed to point out. He was quiet and polite, another pair of traits that seemed to annoy them. Most often they called him „creepy,” because of his usually expressionless face and low presence, but Kuroko didn't really mind. He didn't have to be friends with everyone: he had one good friend, although currently living far away. Remembering that fact saddened him, but he didn't want to feel discouraged. He and Ogiwara regularly exchanged letters, excitedly writing each other about what they deemed interesting.

The boy lived with his parents and grandmother. However, sometimes in summer, his grandmother liked to move back to her old house situated in the middle of the forest. To some she was foolishly brave, but those who knew her were sure of her capability of taking care of herself. Except, yesterday her pigeon came to Kuroko's parents with a message that she was feeling ill. And thus, today it was Kuroko's mission to deliver her some food and medicine.

He was taking every step with great determination, until he heard a rustle to his left. Suddenly, something big and yellow flew out of the bushes and almost hit him, but luckily his reflexes didn't fail this time and he dodged, landing himself on the dirt. The thing, that turned out to be person-shaped, groaned and cried out loud.

“Aominecchi, that's so mean!”

Only then Kuroko noticed that this person, looking like a boy similar in age to him, had big, fluffy ears on his head and a tail to accompany them. One of the beastmen, then. There goes Kuroko's luck. He was standing there paralysed, not sure of how to proceed, when he heard another voice accompanied by rustling. Another beastboy came out of the bushes and was stomping angrily in the yellow beastboy's direction.

“I told you that squirrel was mine!”

“Um...”

Both beastboys jumped at the sound of his voice and swiveled their heads in his direction.

“A ghost?!” shouted the tanned one.

“This... This is your divine retribution for bullying me, Aominecchi!” squealed the other, but quickly hid behind the taller one.

Kuroko was weighing his options. He could tell the truth, say that he's human, but who knows if it wouldn't end with his throat ripped apart or any other action that would result in his demise. So, as ridiculous as this seemed, he decided to opt for the second option – to roll with it.

“Hello,” he exclaimed and tried his best to keep his voice from wavering. The boys were still staring at him in shock.

“Are... Are you really here for the retribution thing?” inquired the dark-haired one.

“Depends on what you did,” he decided to say and as a reaction both beastboys gasped and looked at him with terror. A strange sense of superiority filled him, so he tried to stay focused and continue playing his part.

“K... Kise, you idiot! What is this?! I... I don't wanna die!” shrieked the dark-haired boy with tears in his eyes.

The boy in the red hood was doing his best not to lose his calm, but now, rather from fear, he was starting to shake because of holding back his laughter. Really, weren't the beastmen supposed to have excellent sense of smell? He knew he had a weak presence, but he thought the smell wasn't a part of that. Suddenly, Kuroko got an idea.

“Well then,” his voice startled the boys, who were whispering between themselves, from what Kuroko could hear something about a squirrel and whose fault it was. “If you lead me to the house in the middle of the forest, I will forgive you.”

“Huh?” They gasped in shock. “But... That scary old lady lives there!”

Kuroko frowned. His grandma? Scary? The same one who loved knitting, singing lullabies and baking sweets? He heard that grandfather used to be a hunter, but imagining grandma as one was impossible for him. “Mhm,” he nodded anyway. “So? What do you choose?”

Beastboys exchanged glances and then looked back at the red-hooded.

“Okay, deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic I've written in a long time! Sorry for all the mistakes ;n;  
> This chapter is a bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer!  
> Should this qualify as slow-burn? They start out as kids, after all. Well, I'll add it later if sb says so.  
> See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko knew he was a bit more intelligent than his peers, but he never suspected he would be capable of fooling two dangerous creatures into thinking he's a bigger threat than them. The two beastboys were walking in front of him, sometimes nervously glancing behind themselves to check on him. But when their eyes met, they quickly turned around. The atmosphere was awkward, yet Kuroko didn't mind the silence, as he was used to it. However, his companions were clearly the talkative types.

“Say...” started the blonde one. “What is your business with the old lady?”

Kuroko concentrated his eyes on the blonde and hummed.

“If I told you, I would have to...” he paused for the effect. “You know.”

The boy opened his eyes very widely and exhaled loudly, because probably he couldn't afford to do anything else out of fear. Kuroko was trying his best to hide his amusement and was actually starting to feel a bit sorry for them, but then remembered who they were. Vicious, dangerous, murderous beastmen. They and him may look similar in age, but who knows what atrocities they have committed.

He heard the fox whisper to the other and could see the dark-haired beastboy tense up. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around, looking at Kuroko with a glare, at which the human boy shivered.

“You...” he gritted his sharp teeth. “I'm not afraid of you!”

Kuroko stiffened. Could they have seen through the lie? It was foolish to think that he could use the dangerous creatures. He should've run back home the moment he saw them. He should've used his weak presence to his advantage and escaped. He shouldn't have believed he could reach his grandma safely with them. But... He did that. He had already decided that he would play the role he was given. So, swim or sink. His face fell slightly, hood casting a shadow on his features, and he said with the lowest voice he could manage:

“Are you?”

The beastboys, who just a second ago were starting to feel courageous, with that ominous utterance lost all the confidence. They stared at the red-hooded boy with blank faces. The supposed ghost lowly rose his head again and tilted it, to which the dark-haired boy muttered something about continuing their way and grabbed the fox by the arm. The pace was quicker, so Kuroko was falling behind a bit, but that seemed to work better for both sides.

For the rest of the walk there was only silence and the sounds of the forest between them. Probably uncomfortable for the beastboys, but assuring and pleasant for Kuroko. The compassion he felt for his guides dissipated. The blond seemed more mellow, although he heard foxes were tricky and sly, so he didn't trust what he had seen. The other one, tough, he assumed was more aggressive and impulsive. Of this one was Kuroko more wary. With each step he was regretting he had dismissed his mum when she asked him to take a knife with him.

“Oh, who's there?”

The familiar voice broke his train of thought and he couldn't help but feel warm inside. His beloved grandma was sitting on the veranda and preparing some herbs for drying. She had those thick glasses on her nose and her gray hair was pinned to the side.

“Ho, if it isn't the foxie and wolfie duo. Didn't I already...” she paused and at the sight of the red hood beamed. “Tetsu-chan!”

The boys looked bewildered and then behind them, but were met with empty space, because Kuroko has overtaken them long ago and was already in his grandma's arms.

“Oi, old lady, he's not a ghost?” asked the dark-skinned one with a puzzled look on his face and accusation in voice.

“What are you talking about? This is my grandson,” she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

The boys looked utterly shocked and betrayed.

“You're so mean! I was so scared you would take our souls or something!” the blondie sobbed out.

“I'm sorry,” the smaller boy said, mostly out of obligation, as he wanted to have a good boy image before his grandma. But because he was more confident in her arms, he added: “Actually, I've never stated I was a ghost.”

That was like a jab, and the dark-skinned one scowled at him, while the blonde one let out a long wail. Grandma just giggled and turned to them.

“As a thanks for escorting my boy, I'll treat you to cake,” she said with a delicate smile and that seemed to lift the boys' spirits, as their frowns softened and the group walked inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sliiiightly longer than the first one, so I kept my promise xD  
> Idk where I'm going with this, help me.


	3. Chapter 3

“So,” started the dark-skinned wolfboy between munches of cake. “you're Tetsu, right?”

“Tetsuya Kuroko, yes,” the addressed boy said elegantly and stabbed another piece of cake.

“Whatever,” snorted the other in return. The three children were currently sitting at the table in the dining room near the kitchen, while grandma was busy unpacking the basket her grandson had brought in. As eerie as a scene of beastmen in a human house seemed, everyone was oddly comfortable. What surprised the bluenette the most, was how the beastboys seemed to be acquainted with his grandma and her house. Perhaps, as a kind soul she was, she offered them meals or something?

“Remember us talking about retribution?” the wolf boy started yet again, some crumbs landing on his face and also the table. “For such a trick you'll definitely get one!”

“Is that so,” he deadpanned and that seemed to irk the other boy a bit, who tensed slightly, as if ready to pounce at his prey.

“Aominecchi, he already apologised!” interrupted the blonde boy. “And we got cake! Maybe that's enough?” 

“Enough?!” screamed the wolf boy. “For about half an hour I was freaking out about being taken to netherworld, and you think cake is enough to compensate for that?!” He said accusingly and slammed his hand on the table.

They continued to argue, but Kuroko didn't pay much attention. He was curious how those two became friends and how it was possible that they survived so long with each other. They both seemed like energetic and impulsive guys, so they probably got along in some areas, but generally  those types of people tend to clash often. 

Now that he didn't fear for his life as much, the young boy looked at the pair more closely.  The wolf was sitting opposite him and the fox on his left.  The  latter's skin was fair and his limbs thin, but quite long. He had golden, almost sparkly hair and equally glittering big eyes. His most characteristic features were big ears and a fluffy tail. He was dressed in a simple beige shirt, dark shorts and brown ankle-length boots. He also wore  a set of  some sort of bracelet s on his wrist, but Kuroko, as curious as he was, wasn't someone with a pressing need to pry and ask whether the beads and strings symbolised anything. The other boy, the one who kept whining to the point of slightly irking the normally serene bluenette, looked very different compared to the fox. Not that Kuroko expected all beastmen to be clones  of each other ,  but the contrast between the two was very evident. This one had dark skin, was generally rough- looking and had lots of scratches on him. His  hair was short, dark, and at first he thought it was black, but in the sun he noticed it was actually a dark tone of blue. His eyes were of the same colour, more slanted and with a wild glint to them, compared to the blonde's.  His ears and tail were shaped differently too.  He wore a black sleeveless shirt,  burgundy shorts and something like sandals. 

The two were quite immersed in their discussion, so didn't notice how Kuroko  was studying them.

“Anyway!” the blond turned to Kuroko, after pushing the wolf off him. “I'm Ryouta Kise! Nice to meet you, I guess?” and gave him a smile. Except, the smaller boy, instead of being in awe of how pretty the expression was, looked at how sharp the other's canines were.

“Duh, why do you need to introduce yourself? Are you gonna be friends with him or something?” exclaimed Aomine with slight annoyance in his voice, as he stuffed another piece into his mouth. Kuroko expected to hear denial, but he was surprised that something completely different came out fo the blonde's mouth.

“That's a great idea!” he grabbed both of Kuroko's hands and the boy flinched in reaction. “Do you want to be friends? I don't have any human friends, but I promise to be good!”

Such overfriendliness was foreign to the bluenette and he was completely lost. He hasn't heard this type of offer for a long time. He felt a sudden twinge of loneliness that he was experiencing lately. It was impossible to find friends among the people he knew, so perhaps  this  unknown territory was the place who was supposed to search at?

“If you're alright with me, then...” he didn't even manage to finish, as Kise glomped him and started squealing excitedly. 

“Yay! Now I don't have to hang out with that bum, Aominecchi!” At that the wolf boy let out a muffled “Hey!” and Kuroko couldn't help but smile. 

Kuroko's grandma, although still distributing the products in the kitchen, couldn't help her mouth corners going upwards as well. She hasn't seen her grandson this happy since the son of Ogiwaras along with his family had left. Truly, she didn't expect Tetsuya to come here with an escort consisting of two beastboy rascals she had recently chased out, but who knows, maybe this encounter w ill mean a lot to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that there isn't much happening... I didn't plan this, I come yp with stuff as I go, hm... So can't say what comes next haha.  
> I added a description of how they look (well it's not hard to know lol but you know, writing)
> 
> See you next time and thanks as always ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko had to admit that his life used to be an uneventful and quiet one. Not that he minded, thank you very much. Perhaps that was a little different when Ogiwara-kun was still around, because the boy liked dragging him around on their little adventures. They explored all locations in the village and around it, well, at least those where they were allowed to enter. Although, sometimes, they did venture a little too deep into the forest, causing both of their parents to worry endlessly and both boys receiving harsh punishments later. Despite that, the bluenette continued to be curious about the secrets hidden behind the vastness of trees, and at the same time was very aware of the dangers accompanying those secrets.

Yet here he was, on his way into the forbidden part of the forest. Leaves rustling, branches cracking beneath his feet, wind slightly lifting his hood. And he couldn't help but feel a bit happy about that.

He was surprised at first, when the fox, Kise-kun, offered to be friends with him. It wasn't unwelcome, though. He didn't know how much of it was just a sudden whim of the other or how much sincerity was behind it, but he decided to be positive and turn a blind eye to any ulterior motives. For now, at least. If befriending the beastboy meant being able to see more of the previously restricted areas, then he could deal with him.

He went over a root of an old oak and continued on the path the fox introduced to him.

* * *

Aomine was currently playing with his ball, tossing it around, kicking and throwing it into the air. Yet something was throwing off his concentration, and that something was the fox fidgeting under the tree.

“Why are you grinning? It's creepy,” he spat and looked at the blonde with a glare.

The other only giggled and grabbed his face with both hands. “Oh, I'm just excited, you know? Kurokocchi's the one coming over today!”

Aomine frowned. Again, that human. He couldn't comprehend why Kise wanted to spend time with that. Humans were either attacking them furiously or screaming their lungs out at the sight of them. But that boy... was neither. During their first meeting, not only he blatantly presented himself as something threatening, but afterward was just staring at them with a blank expression, which probably was the thing that contributed the most to their belief in him being a ghost. His unreadable face was the most unsettling aspect of his looks. And he was very weak. Not only “weak,” but like, below the “weak weak” level. Honestly, it was the first time for Aomine to observe such a frail creature. The hooded bluenette usually trotted behind Kise, but, as they went on, the distance was only growing bigger and bigger, and the boy was panting heavily. And they were just casually strolling! And the human was on the verge of collapsing. Aomine snorted at the memory of the smaller boy face-planting on the ground. After a second, he collected himself and tossed the ball again in the air. Then he glanced at Kise again and snarled at the sight.

“You're wagging your tail! You're more of a dog than I am.”

“Ugh, what's up with you today, Aominecchi?” the fox exclaimed, clearly offended. “Did you have a fight with Momocchi today?”

“What?! Satsuki?!” he sputtered, as he missed the ball and it skipped a few times before rolling on the ground. “Why are you bringing her up?”

“Weeell,” he drawled. “it's not like you have anyone other than us two... to argue with.”

Aomine was almost fuming at that moment. Okay, he didn't have many friends, but no need to rub that in, right? Especially since him being close with the two was because of their parents, not out of his free will... Because if he befriended someone himself, then that person would be much cooler than them!

As he was almost on his way to murder Kise, he heard the bushes rustling, but the tension disappeared after he smelled the familiar scent. Then he saw the red, blue and white.

“Hello,” said the visitor with a bow and only got a click of tongue from Aomine, he went to retrieve his ball. Kise in the meantine bounced towards the boy, ready to hug him, before being swiftly avoided and falling on the ground.

“Aww, why did you do it!” he cried out.

“I apologise, but your strength is literally...” he motioned to his throat. “suffocating.”

Kise looked at him with wide eyes and probably realised what he meant. He indeed did hug Kuroko with his normal strength and didn't consider that perhaps humans are not used to it...

“Sorry Kurokocchi... I sometimes don't know what I can and can't do with you...” he said with a whimper.

“It's okay,” nodded the bluenette. “What do you have planned for today?”

The fox beamed and started explaining where they are headed. There was this birch tree under which really strange and colourful flowers. Kise was curious what they are, but was too scared to explore by himself. Kuroko nodded.

“Are you some girls? Flowers, duh, boring!” Aomine grunted from behind them. The human boy looked at him impassively, while Kise pouted. Then, the former countered with:

“I know you may be feeling lonely without your only friend, but no need to act childish about it.”

Kise looked at him, snorted and tried his best to supress his laughter. Aomine snapped after a moment. Irritated, he launched the ball towards the boy's face, but to his surprise, the smaller boy reacted and blocked, bouncing the ball back, which in its return banged on Aomine's face. Kise laughed out loud, but as he saw Aomine's angry expression, he grabbed Kuroko's hand and shouted: “Run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, it's me! This time something a bit longer, with two POV!  
> Idk when next chap's coming, I need to think where I want to take this.. Do you have any ideas or requests?  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!!!
> 
> If you leave kudos - that's super nice of you! If you leave a comment - that's even better!


End file.
